Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{125}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$
Explanation: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{125}{8}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{5}{2}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{125}{8}$ So $\left(\dfrac{125}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{5}{2}$